


Jaja Ding Dong

by YeetTheAngels



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Neon J, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Origins of 1010, Parental Neon J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: When I see you, I feel like ding-ding dong~(aka a 1010 origin story)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Jaja Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Pouf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Pouf).



The house was so empty without her. Her presence used to fill the room, so that even when it was just the two of them, he never felt lonely. Now, the silence was deafening. 

He still can't go into her room. The room of a young girl who just turned 18, of a flower in its prime, cruelly plucked from its stem. Her posters of boy bands must still be on the walls. She had told him that she would take them down eventually, yet she never got around to doing so. Every time, he hesitates at the door knob. Then he turns away, telling himself that he’ll come back another day.

Some small part of him still thinks that she'll come back, that he'll hear her sweet voice ring out once more. but the logical, rational part of him knows that she's gone, just like his body. He was nothing more than the shell of the man he used to be, and it wasn’t just because of the near total destruction of his body. The girl he fought the war for, his darling daughter was gone.

He still has the figure he made just for her. Despite being in the navy, he was able to wrangle a few days of leave so he could give the figure to her in person. It was her 18th birthday, after all. He'll never forget her excited squeal, nor her radiant smile when she unwrapped her gift. He never realised that it would be the last he would see of her.

~

_"Dadddd, come on! i wanna watch tv! there's a new boy band and they're debuting today!"_

_"Oh dear, do you love those boy bands of yours more than your dear old dad? I'm wounded!"_

_"Dad, you're so silly. Of course I love you the most! You're my dad, after all."_

Through the fog of pain, a stray happy memory shined through. 

_I'll make a boy band for her. It's the least I could do, after all. I'll make them the best boy band in the world, and dedicate them to her memory._

Countless hours spent at his work table, working tirelessly into the night. He dared not close his eyes (oh, but he no longer had eyes, did he?) in fear of stopping his work. Sometimes, he would dream of her, that she blamed him for her death. Sometimes, it was her body, so cold and still in her coffin, the spark of life she once had gone. Still, he continued with his work.

~

The robots were complete. Soon, they would be activated. But first, he had to give his band a name. 

"Hmm.. what sort of name would be good for a boy band?" He ran his hands over the metal of the bots in front of him. So cold and still. Just like- 

Banishing those thoughts, he looked back on past conversations of a happier time.... 

_"Since you like boy bands so much, what would you name one if you were their manager?"_

_"Oh, I’ve thought about this a lot! I even have designs for their costumes!”_

_“Are those the reindeer heads you drew when you were five? No wonder I couldn’t find this in the box I put all your old art in!”_

_“Well, it’s not a bad design. Maybe a Christmas outfit? Also, I was five, reindeer were the coolest thing ever, give me a break. Back to band names, I’ve got quite a few possible name ideas, but I would name them..."_

As the robots' eyes flickered on, he took a deep breath before turning to look at them. 

"Troops, new designation. From now on, you will be called.... _**1010.**_ "

~

In a small room in Baracca Mansion, there is a bedroom that doesn’t belong to any of the residents there. It’s filled with old band posters and figures. There’s a pink fluffy rug, and fairy lights are strung up against the walls. The bed doesn’t look like it’s been used for years, yet the room is clean and dust free. 1010 do not know about the existence of this room. Only one person does.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! its angst!!!!!  
> first actual work for nsr lmao  
> this is based on pouf talking abt a hc that neon j had a daughter and i just murdered everyone with angst  
> follow me even tho i dont do much on twt lol  
> https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet


End file.
